Like John and June
by Missing Linka
Summary: Auch unsere Agenten Mulder und Scully können nicht vor allem fliehen! Uralte Story, die sich noch auf meiner Festplatte befand. Habe sie nie korrigiert. Sorry!


Like John and June

**_Autor:_**_ Thara  
_**_Kontakt:_**_  
_**_Spoiler:_**_ keiner, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, ich erwähne nur mal ganz kurz „Millenium"  
_**_Rating:_**_ PG-13?  
_**_Kategorie:_**_ MSR und Johnny-Cash-Fangemeinde ;-)  
_**_Disclaimer:_**_ Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Chris Carter, 20th Century Fox und 1013 Productions. Ich habe sie mir nur geliehen. Genauso ist es mit der Musik: Im Namen der Liebe hoffe ich, dass ich kein Copyright für die Lieder "The Loving Gift" und „Ring of Fire" verletzt habe.  
_**_Short-Cut:_**_ Also es fängt mit einem normalen Tag an, dann geht es um einen FBI-Ball, auf den eigentlich keiner der beiden freiwillig gehen wollte, und später wird Scully – sagen wir mal – „entführt"... aber ich denke, so will jede Frau entführt werden ;-)_

**Like John and June**

_Mittwoch_

_16:06 Uhr_

Im Keller des J. Edgar Hoover Building

Mulder und Scully saßen an ihren Schreibtischen. Momentan hatten sie keinen Fall zu bearbeiten. Auch wenn keiner von ihnen es je zugegeben hätte, waren beide froh, endlich mal einige Tage in Washington verbringen zu dürfen: Keine turbulenten Flüge, keine billigen Motels und keine nach Zigarettenqualm riechenden Mietwagen.

So waren also beide in alte Akten, die sie durcharbeiteten und archivierten, vertieft, als die Tür aufging und der neue Praktikant Eddy hereinkam.

„Ich... ich wollte nicht stören", versuchte er, Mulder und Scully auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Mulder erschrak, nahm schnell seine Füße vom Schreibtisch und verstreute dabei einige Sonnenblumenkerne, die zwischen seinen Füßen und einem Stapel mit Akten gestanden hatten, über seinen Schreibtisch.

„Hallo, Eddie", begrüßte Scully ihn freundlich. Sie wusste, wie peinlich es ihm gewesen sein musste, in den Aufzug zu steigen und dann die Taste für den Keller zu drücken. Ihr war es am Anfang nicht anders ergangen. Aber mit der Zeit hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt. Sie hatte bald angefangen, die Blicke der anderen Agenten zu ignorieren. Aber Eddie war gerade mal seit einer Woche als Praktikant angestellt. Er mochte vielleicht 19 Jahre alt sein. Für ihn waren die Blicke nicht so gut zu ertragen wie für sie – oder gar für Mulder, bei dem sie sich regelmäßig fragte, ob es ihm vielleicht nicht sogar einen gewissen Kick gab, wenn er diese Blicke erntete. Jedenfalls grinste er ziemlich oft, wenn er aus dem Aufzug im Keller stieg, noch mehr, als er es ohnehin schon regelmäßig tat.

Eddie war immer wieder von diesem Kellerbüro und den Menschen, die dort arbeiteten, überrascht und beeindruckt:

Wenn er in den Keller fuhr, betrachteten ihn alle anderen im Aufzug merkwürdig. Er machte sich dann auf zu den so genannten X-Akten. Akten, die sich mit übernatürlichen Phänomenen beschäftigten. Das hatte man ihm jedenfalls gesagt. Mehr hatte er nicht in Erfahrung bringen können, denn diese Akten waren „Over Top Secret", was wohl nichts Anderes hieß, als dass die Bevölkerung Amerikas durch sie sehr beunruhigt werden könnte.

Das Büro, wenn man es denn so bezeichnen konnte, war stets sehr stickig, da man dort nur schlecht lüften konnte. Die Wände waren voll mit Aktenschränken und an einer Wand befand sich ein Poster mit einem Ufo und dem Text „I want to believe". Es schien dort schon ziemlich lange zu hängen, denn es war sehr ausgeblichen.

Die beiden Agenten, die diese Akten bearbeiten, hießen Scully und Mulder. Mulder war ein Mann Mitte 30. Er war groß, hatte dunkle Haare und wirkte sehr durchtrainiert. Meist trug er einen dunklen Anzug und in seiner Nähe schien immer eine Tüte mit Sonnenblumenkernen zu sein. Scully war eine Frau mit roten Haaren und tiefblauen Augen. Sie waren ihm sofort am ersten Tag aufgefallen. Bei bestimmtem Licht wirkten ihre Augen grün, aber eigentlich waren sie blau. Eddie schätzte, dass sie einige Jahre jünger war als ihr Partner.

Obwohl sie viel kleiner war als er, strahlte sie eine enorme Autorität aus, der sich wohl kaum jemand zu widersetzen traute. Dadurch wirkte sie auf eine gewisse Art und Weise kalt.

Vielleicht war dies der Grund, warum er neben den Gerüchten über diese beiden Agenten und ihre fragwürdigen Fälle auch oft andere Dinge über sie hörte. Oft redeten die Männer schlecht über sie. Er glaubte jedoch nichts von dem, was sie sagten. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie diese Typen, für die sie nur eine Trophäe gewesen wäre, abblitzen lassen, woraufhin sie sich Dinge über sie ausgedacht hatten.

Es war für sie bestimmt nicht leicht, in dieser Männerwelt zu überleben.

Er bewunderte sie für ihren Mut. Und außerdem mochte er sie, weil sie im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Agenten, für die er so was wie ein Laufbursche war, immer nett zu ihm war.

Ihr Partner war ihm auch sympathisch. Er war irgendwie merkwürdig. Seine Scherze waren oft sehr markant und er strotzte nur so von Sarkasmus.

„Ich habe hier zwei Briefumschläge für Sie. Agent Scully. Agent Mulder."

Eddie übergab ihnen je einen Umschlag.

„Vielen Dank, Eddie!" Eddie strahlte Scully an, die sich bei ihm bedankt hatte.

„Ja, danke, Eddie!" Auch Mulder lächelte ihn freundlich an.

Die beiden Agenten öffneten ihre Umschläge.

„Oh, nein!" entfuhr es Mulder.

„Oh, doch!" entgegnete seine Partnerin.

„Ist es schon wieder soweit?"

„Ich fürchte ja."

„Sie glauben nicht, dass wir dieses Mal wieder schwänzen können?"

„Mh, ich glaube, die letzten vier Male hat uns schon keiner abgenommen, dass wir tatsächlich beschäftigt waren."

„Aber Scully, ich fand, wir hatten immer gute Alibis."

„Wenn man eine angebliche Riesenkrake, eine angebliche Alieninvasion, einen angeblich sprechenden Hund und die angebliche Wiederauferstehung von Elvis – übrigens mein absoluter Favorit, was die Unglaubwürdigkeit betrifft – als glaubwürdig ansieht, muss ich Ihnen wohl Recht geben."

„Heißt das, wir müssen da jetzt hin?"

„Ich nehme an, dass wir dieses Mal nicht entkommen können."

„Nicht?"

„Mulder, ich denke, die persönliche Notiz von Skinner sollte sogar Ihnen klarmachen, dass wir keine Chance haben."

Mulder sah sie mit weitaufgerissen Augen an.

„Na ja, wenn der Skinman es selbst will..."

„Ja, ich denke, dann müssen wir wirklich zum jährlichen FBI-Ball."

„Und ich dachte, ich könnte mir am Freitag nen schönen Videoabend mit Pizza machen."

„Ich denke, Sie sollten die Pizza lieber weglassen. Zumindest werde ich das tun, wenn ich in mein altes Ballkleid passen will."

„Scully, erstens wusste ich gar nicht, dass Sie Pizza essen. Bisher habe ich Sie stets Salat oder ähnlich Übergesundes essen sehen. Zweitens wüsste ich keinen Grund, warum Sie nicht mehr in ihr Kleid passen sollten. Und drittens haben wir ja noch immer ne Chance, zu entkommen, falls in den nächsten 48 Stunden irgendwo ein Ufo gesichtet wird. Ich meine, ich habe da Beziehungen. Wenn ich einige Leute anrufe, können die vielleicht was in den Medien bringen. Dann wird Skinner uns bestimmt losschicken."

„Mulder, erstens sind Sie ja nicht immer bei mir, wenn ich esse, zweitens ist das Kleid von meinem Abschlussball und drittens denke ich nicht, dass es angebracht wäre, eine Massenpanik im Volk auszulösen, nur damit wir zwei nicht auf diesen Ball müssen."

„Hey, ich gehöre auch zum Volk. Und ich kriege Panik, wenn ich daran denke, mit all unseren Kollegen einen ganzen Abend überstehen zu müssen."

„Mulder, ich denke, Sie sollten sich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass Ihre Pornos den Freitag ohne Sie verbringen müssen und Sie stattdessen die Bekanntschaft mit ihrem Freund, dem Smoking, auffrischen können."

„Da wird mein Freund, der Schottenrock, aber eifersüchtig. Das geht doch nicht!"

„Mulder!"

„Jepp?"

„Seien Sie nicht albern!"

„Sie haben doch angefangen!"

Scully sah ihn böse und zugleich amüsiert an.

„Dann können Sie ja auch aufhören!"

„Mh."

Freitag

_17:07 Uhr _

_Scullys Wohnung_

Warum tat sie sich das eigentlich an?

Seit Stunden wieselte sie durch ihre Wohnung.

Sie hatte ein Bad genommen. Dann hatte sie es sich vorm Fernseher in ihrem Bademantel gemütlich gemacht. Nach einiger Zeit hatte sie beschlossen, dass sie langsam das Kleid anziehen sollte. Sie hatte zwar, wie sie zu ihrer Freude festgestellt hatte, noch in ihr altes gepasst, jedoch hielt sie es, obwohl es wirklich schön war, nicht für angebracht. Es war schon über zehn Jahre alt. Sie hatte es auf dem Abschlussball der Highschool getragen. Seitdem war sie nicht mehr auf einem richtigen Ball gewesen. Einige Male war sie mit Daniel, ihrem Professor an der Uni, mit dem sie eine Zeit lang eine Affäre gehabt hatte, auf Tanzveranstaltungen gewesen. Aber nie auf einem Ball.

Also war sie am Donnerstag noch nach der Arbeit in die Stadt gegangen, um sich ein neues Ballkleid zu kaufen. Nach drei Stunden hatte sie eines gefunden, was ihr gefiel. Die Verkäuferin hatte sie mit neidischen Blicken begutachtet. „Wow, das sitzt bei Ihnen wie angegossen! Bei den meisten, die dies kaufen, wirft es irgendwo Falten. Aber das ist bei Ihrer Figur ja kein Wunder!" Scully war knallrot angelaufen. Wenn das Kleid einen ähnlichen Effekt auf Mulder hätte, hätte sich die Investition schon gelohnt.

Nachdem sie das Kleid angezogen und sich im Spiegel bewundert hatte, begann sie, sich dezent zu schminken und ihre Haare zu stylen.

Allgemein benutzte sie kaum Make-up: Ein wenig Puder, etwas Kajal und Wimperntusche, ein leichter Lippenstift. Heute wollte sie es zwar auch nicht übertreiben, aber entschied sich, passend zu ihrem dunkelblauen Kleid bläulichen Lidschatten zu benutzen. Um den Kontrast zu betonen, tuschte sie ihre Wimpern tiefschwarz und zog ebenfalls einen dünnen Strich schwarzen Kajals um ihre Augen. Den Puder ließ sie weg und entschied sich, statt des üblichen Lippenstifts einmal leichten Gloss zu benutzen.

Die Haare, die sie sonst meistens offen trug, steckte sie hoch.

Um kurz nach sechs war sie fertig. Sie betrachtete sich noch einmal im Spiegel und dachte, dass Mulder wirklich blind sein müsste, würde er sie heute nicht zum Tanzen auffordern.

So stellte sie dann fest, dass sie sich eigentlich doch auf den Ball freute. Na ja, nicht auf den eigentlichen Ball. Aber Mulder war dort und so konnte sie wohl ein wenig flunkern, wenn jemand sie fragen sollte, wie ihr der Ball, den sie so viele Jahre gemieden hatte, gefiel.

Freitag

_18:58 Uhr_

_Ballsaal_

Mulder stand an der Bar und versuchte, sich vor allen weiblichen Agentinnen zu verstecken.

Er hatte auf Scully gehört und tatsächlich pflichtbewusst seinen Smoking angezogen. Allerdings hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, wie gut ihm dieser stand, sodass etwa die Hälfte aller beim FBI angestellten Frauen ein Auge auf ihn zu werfen schien.

Auch wenn man es ihm vielleicht nicht ansah, aber Mulder mochte es nicht, wenn ihm die Frauen hinterherliefen. Vor allem nicht, wenn es Frauen waren, die sonst wegen seines Jobs über ihn tratschten und die ihn nun wegen seines Aussehens anlächelten.

Dies war ein Grund, weshalb er die FBI-Bälle bisher gemieden hatte.

Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf den Eingang.

War das da vorne tatsächlich Scully?! Es verschlug ihm die Sprache. Sie hatte ein wunderschönes blaues Kleid an. Der Ausschnitt war hinten sehr tief und vorne gerade mal so weit ausgeschnitten, dass man den Ansatz ihrer Brüste erkennen konnte. Diese Farbe stand ihr wunderbar. Und sie hatte sich tatsächlich die Haare hochgesteckt, sodass ihr wunderschönes Gesicht noch besser zur Geltung kam. Der bläuliche Lidschatten ließ ihre Augen noch mehr strahlen.

Und wie sie strahlte!

Als sie ihn sah und seinen Blick auf sich spürte, lächelte sie ihn an.

Sofort, als er auf sie zukam, bemerkte sie seinen Smoking. Also die Freundschaft zu diesem Kleidungsstück sollte er wirklich mehr pflegen. Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie noch mehr lächeln.

Er schien es bemerkt zu haben und lächelte zurück.

„My Lady", begrüßte er sie.

„Mh, dann nehme ich an, sind Sie der Lord, der zu diesem gar wunderprächtigen Fest geladen hat!?" Sie grinste ihn nun endgültig an.

„Nein, nicht ganz. Ich bin nur der Trottel, der für die Leute, die dieses Fest geben, die Arbeit macht, die außer mir und meiner entzückenden Partnerin, die heute übrigens wie ein Engel aussieht, keiner machen möchte."

„Danke", entkam es ihr. Zu mehr war sie nicht im Stande. In einem Satz hatte er sich wie so oft über das FBI amüsiert, über ihre gemeinsame Art und dabei hatte er ihr sogar noch ein Kompliment gemacht. Das Kleid hatte sich wirklich gelohnt.

Er hielt ihr seinen Arm hin und sie hakte sich bei ihm ein. Bei dem Gedanken, was die anderen Agenten nun denken mussten, wenn sie die beiden so sahen, überkam beide ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Einerseits würden sie denken, dass die Gerüchte über sie wohl stimmten. Denn schon lange hörte man immer wieder von einigen Seiten, dass sie mehr als eine partnerschaftliche Beziehung verband. Andererseits würde wohl fast jeder im Raum sie um den Menschen an ihrer Seite beneiden.

„Guten Abend, Agent Scully, Agent Mulder", riss Skinner sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Sir", antworteten beide.

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie heute keine Aliens zu jagen. Ich muss zugeben, Sie zwei haben schon einiges zu Stande gebracht. Aber keine Ihrer Aktionen hat mich so überrascht wie die Tatsache, dass Sie heute tatsächlich hier erscheinen."

Scully und Mulder grinsten sich an. Mulder übernahm die Initiative.

„Nicht alle Dinge, die man nicht wissenschaftlich erklären kann, müssen mit Außerirdischen zu tun haben. Nicht wahr, Scully?"

„Da muss ich Ihnen wohl Recht geben, Mulder."

„Ich hoffe, dieser Abend ist für Sie dennoch angenehm, auch wenn Sie keine wissenschaftliche Erklärung für ihn haben, Agent Scully."

„Das denke ich schon, Sir." Sie wurde unweigerlich an ihre vorangegangenen Überlegungen in Bezug auf diese Frage erinnert, wurde rot und lächelte ihren Vorgesetzen nun noch mehr an.

Dies schien ihn tatsächlich von der Wahrheit ihrer Aussage zu überzeugen und er entfernte sich von ihnen.

Eine Weile standen die beiden einfach da und betrachteten ihre Kollegen, von denen einige sich doch tatsächlich über die Arbeit unterhielten.

„Scully, können Sie das glauben? Die sind hierher eingeladen worden, um sich zu amüsieren, und reden dann über die Arbeit!?"

„Allerdings kann ich das. Ich sehe es und ich kenne dieses Phänomen von meinem Partner, der so besessen ist, dass er sogar, wenn ich mit ihm bei mir zu Hause auf dem Sofa sitze, über unsere Fälle reden möchte."

Autsch. Das hatte gesessen.

Mulder wurde nachdenklich. War er wirklich so von seiner Arbeit besessen?

Hatte sie das eben tatsächlich gesagt? Sofort bekam sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, als sie sah, welche Wirkung dieser unüberlegte Satz auf ihren Partner zu haben schien.

„Mulder? Ich..."

„Schon gut. Sie haben ja Recht... wenn ich so darüber nachdenke..."

Er schluckte.

Musste sie ihn denn gerade jetzt mit diesem Blick ansehen?

„Kommen Sie, Scully, wir suchen uns einen Tisch."

Er führte sie zu einem Tisch mit vier Plätzen, der noch vollkommen frei war.

„So werden wir wenigstens nur mit der Gesellschaft von zwei Kollegen klarkommen müssen. Was halten Sie davon?", wandte er sich an seine Partnerin.

„Wundervolle Theorie."

So unterhielten sie sich dann eine Weile, wobei sie angestrengt versuchten, nicht auf die Arbeit zu sprechen zu kommen.

Irgendwann näherte sich Skinner ihrem Tisch. „Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?"

Scully und Mulder wagten es nicht, sich Blicke zuzuwerfen, und so sagte Scully nur, dass es sie sehr freuen würde, woraufhin Skinner sich bedankte und sich zu ihnen setzte.

Inzwischen waren wohl fast alle eingetroffen und der Direktor des FBIs begann, eine Rede über die gute Arbeit seiner Agenten zu halten.

Als er diese beendet hatte, wandte er sich an die Band, die neben der Tribüne mit seinem Mikro platziert war, und erklärte die Tanzfläche für eröffnet, woraufhin er zu seiner Sekretärin ging – er war nicht verheiratet – und diese zum Tanzen aufforderte.

Nach und nach begaben sich immer mehr Agenten mitsamt ihrer Partner auf die Tanzfläche.

Zuerst beobachteten Scully und Mulder nur die anderen, doch dann fühlte Mulder Skinners Blick auf sich, woraufhin er ihm einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf. Skinner schaute erst ihn, dann Scully an. Als Mulder nicht reagierte, stand Skinner auf und bat Scully um den nächsten Tanz.

Sie schaute erst ihn und dann Mulder überrascht an und willigte dann – noch immer irritiert – ein.

Mulder verdammte sich selbst dafür, dass er sich nicht getraut hatte, Scully aufzufordern. Schließlich war sie der einzige Grund für ihn, auf diesem albernen Fest aufzutauchen. Und ihr Anblick war einfach nur atemberaubend. Kein Wunder, dass Skinner sie aufgefordert hatte.

Während des Tanzes warf Skinner Mulder immer wieder Blicke zu. Irgendwann verstand Mulder, was sein Vorgesetzter ihm „befehlen" wollte. So nahm er dann all seinen Mut zusammen, betrat die Tanzfläche, schritt auf Scully und Skinner zu und klatschte ab.

Scully schaute ihn äußerlich überrascht und innerlich mehr als glücklich an.

Sie mochte Skinner und er war wirklich ein guter Tänzer. Aber Mulder... Mulder war einfach ihr Mulder. Da konnte Skinner nicht mithalten.

So tanzten sie dann einige Lieder lang.

Scully hätte nie gedacht, dass Mulder noch besser tanzen könnte als Skinner. Eigentlich hatte sie sich nicht vorstellen können, dass er überhaupt tanzen konnte. Okay, sie hatte ihn am Anfang ihrer Zusammenarbeit einmal mit dieser Phoebe tanzen gesehen. Aber da hatte sie ja schnell wieder weggeschaut. Noch immer wurde sie wütend, wenn sie sich daran erinnerte.

Und später hatte er einmal zu „Walking in Memphis" mit ihr getanzt. Aber das war sozusagen Teil der Arbeit gewesen.

Hier waren sie auch irgendwie bei der Arbeit... irgendwie... aber wenigstens war sie in seinen Armen. Das war schon mehr, als der normale Arbeitsalltag ihnen gönnte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Scully?"

Er musste gemerkt haben, dass sie über etwas grübelte.

„Ja, mir geht es gut, Mulder. Ich musste nur an etwas denken."

„An was?"

„Unwichtig..."

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. Dann wandte er den Blick ab.

Aber für dieses Mal würde er sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden geben.

Der Walzer, den sie eben getanzt hatten, endete und ein langsames Lied begann.

Sie schaute ihn an, doch er schien ihre Unentschlossenheit nicht mitzubekommen, und so legte sie einfach ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

So nahe waren sie sich nur selten gewesen. Es war schön.

Scullys Gedanken konzentrierten sich ganz auf das Hier und Jetzt. Mulder ging es nicht anders.

Es fiel ihm jedoch schwer, sich aufs Tanzen zu konzentrieren. Sie war so wunderschön und er hielt sie in seinen Armen.

Im Hintergrund lief die Musik. Es war ein Duett, welches die Sängerin und der Sänger der Band sangen. Er erkannte es. Es war eine Ballade von einem seiner Lieblingssänger. Dieser sang es mit seiner Frau. Mulder musste lächeln, als er so an die beiden dachte. Und so sang er heimlich im Kopf den Text mit.

You gave me a blanket to keep me from the cold

You gave me a song I learned to sing  
You showed me some beauty through the windows of your soul  
And you showed me a world I've never seen

Each giving to the other love and giving it away  
We spent the precious time we knew was borrowed  
Cause you gave me the courage to live with yesterday

And you gave me tomorrow

You brought me a candle to light my way to bed  
You erased those shadows I'd been seeing  
You brought me a pillow to rest my weary head  
You taught me a gentle way of dreaming

And even if you leave me I'll be richer when you go  
I'm richer with the loving gift you gave me  
Cause you gave me a blanket to keep me from the cold

And you gave me a baby

Als der Song endete, hatte Mulder sich entschlossen. Er würde Scully etwas zeigen, was er noch nie jemandem zuvor gezeigt hatte...

Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie langsam durch den Raum.

„Mulder?", versuchte sie zu protestieren.

Er reagierte nicht auf ihren vermeintlichen Protest.

„Mulder, was haben Sie vor?"

„Ich will Ihnen etwas zeigen", war seine kurze und knappe Antwort.

„Und das wäre?", versuchte sie nachzuhaken.

Doch sie erhielt keine Antwort.

Stattdessen führte er sie zielstrebig zu seinem Auto. Er öffnete die Beifahrertür, ließ sie einsteigen, schloss die Tür, stieg selbst ins Auto und fuhr los.

Etwa dreißig Minuten vergingen, bevor Scully einen erneuten Versuch unternahm, das Ziel dieses Ausflugs zu erfahren.

Doch auch dieses Mal bekam sie keine Antwort.

_23:47 Uhr_

_Irgendwo außerhalb Washingtons_

Mulder verließ die Hauptstraße und fuhr auf einem kleinen Waldweg weiter. Irgendwann hielt er an, stieg aus und öffnete Scully die Tür.

Irritiert folgte sie ihm. Er nahm ihre Hand.

„Mulder, was wollen wir hier?"

„Ihnen etwas zeigen."

„Das sagten Sie bereits."

Langsam wurde sie gereizt. Er konnte sie doch nicht einfach mitten in der Nacht vom Ball in einen Wald entführen. Nicht, als sie es gerade genossen hatte, in seinen Armen zu tanzen...

„Also was wollen Sie mir nun zeigen?"

„Das werden Sie schon sehen...", antwortete er noch immer ruhig, obwohl er ihren gereizten Tonfall durchaus registriert hatte.

„Mulder, mein Kleid ist schon nicht geeignet für diesen Ausflug. Aber meine Schuhe sind es noch weniger. Also sollten Sie vorhaben, hier noch meilenweit zu marschieren, sind Sie bei mir wirklich an der falschen Adresse!"

„Voilà! Darf ich bitten?"

Scully schaute ihren Partner irritiert an. Sie waren mitten im Wald.

Sie folgte seinem Blick.

Tatsächlich standen sie vor einem Ausguck eines Jägers.

„Mulder, was?"

„Dort oben möchte ich Ihnen etwas zeigen. Also nach Ihnen."

Als sie ihn noch immer verwirrt ansah, fügte er hinzu, dass er ihr auch bestimmt nicht unter den Rock schauen würde. Die Betonung lag dabei wohl auf dem „würde". Gut, dass er so klug gewesen war, nicht „wollen" zu benutzen. Denn dann hätte er lügen müssen. Das wusste er nur zu gut.

Aber deshalb hatte er Scully nicht hierher gebracht. Er hatte keine zwielichtigen Absichten.

Noch etwas unentschlossen kletterte Scully vor Mulder auf den Ausguck. Er folgte ihr. Er folgte ihr sogar sehr schnell, sodass seine Hände stets etwa auf Höhe ihrer Waden waren. Schließlich wollte er auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass sie sich seinetwegen verletzte.

Oben angekommen, schaute Scully sich um. Dieser „Raum" war etwa vier Quadratmeter groß. An der Wand gegenüber des Eingangs befand sich eine große Kiste, die mit einem dicken Schloss versiegelt war.

Sie wusste noch immer nicht, was sie dort oben sollte.

„Mulder?"

„Warten Sie einen Augenblick. Bitte..."

Er ging auf die Kiste zu, holte aus seiner Jackentasche einen Schlüssel und öffnete die Truhe. Zum Vorschein kamen mehrere Gegenstände. Unter anderem ein Klappstuhl, eine Decke und ein Teleskop.

Mulder stellte den Stuhl auf, zeigte Scully, dass sie sich setzen sollte, legte die Decke um ihre Schultern und begann dann, das Teleskop auszurichten. Als er fertig war, stellte er es vor sie.

Sie schaute hindurch.

Nach einigen Augenblicken, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen waren, löste sie ihren Blick von den Sternen und schaute stattdessen ihren Partner an.

Es schien ihr, als würde er darauf warten, dass sie etwas sagte. Doch ihr fehlten ganz einfach die Worte.

Dieser Anblick. Diese Untiefen. Diese pure Schönheit.

Es war faszinierend.

Sie war Wissenschaftlerin und hatte nicht zum ersten Mal die Sterne gesehen. Doch weder in wissenschaftlichen Büchern noch in Planetarien oder vom Haus ihrer Mutter aus hatten die Sterne je so auf sie gewirkt.

Vielleicht lag es daran, was sie in den letzten Jahren erlebt hatte. Denn auch wenn sie es sich kaum selbst eingestehen wollte, so wusste sie doch, dass sie nicht alleine waren, dass es dort draußen intelligenteres Leben als das irdische gab, dass die Wahrheit irgendwo da draußen lag.

Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie eigentlich alles mit Mulder anders empfand, auch wenn sie es schon tausendmal erlebt hatte. Mulder gab ihr immer dieses Gefühl. Sie konnte es nicht beschreiben. Es war einzigartig. Ja, irgendwie fühlte sie sich in seiner Gegenwart einzigartig.

Sie beide hatten so feste Mauern um ihre Gefühlswelt erbaut. Und doch teilten sie immer wieder diese Momente miteinander. Besondere Momente, von denen nur sie wussten.

Scully hatte nicht einmal ihrer Mum von diesen Momenten erzählt.

Der Tanz zu „Walking in Memphis", die Situation auf dem Flur, bevor sie von der Biene gestochen worden war, der Abend nach der Filmpremiere, ...

All diese Momente hatten zwischen ihnen ein unsichtbares Netz gestrickt, das niemand zerstören könnte.

Und nun dieser Moment. Er und sie mitten im Wald. Über ihnen der Sternenhimmel.

Er legte seine Hände vorsichtig auf ihre Schultern. Sie zuckte zusammen. Sofort wollte er seine Hände wieder entfernen, doch sie hielt ihn zurück.

Mulder versuchte, sich zu entschuldigen. „Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken."

„Schon gut, das haben Sie nicht. Ich war nur in Gedanken. Es ist hier wirklich schön. Aber warum haben Sie mich hierher gebracht?"

„Ich bin sehr oft hier. Wenn ich nachdenken muss, ist dies ein guter Platz dafür. Ich fahre dann nachts hierher, betrachte die Sterne, schlafe hier und am nächsten Tag habe ich dann oft eine Idee, wie ich das Problem, was mich hierher geführt hat, lösen könnte."

„Sie schlafen hier?"

„Jepp."

„Aber ist es nachts nicht zu kalt? Nur mit dieser Decke..."

„Oh, nein, ich habe hier noch einen Schlafsack. Der ist sogar für die Antarktis warm genug", versuchte er zu scherzen.

Und schon erinnerte sie sich an ihre gemeinsamen Erlebnisse im Eis.

„Warum haben Sie mir diesen Ort nicht schon vor Jahren gezeigt?"

„Heute passte es besser."

„Mulder?"

„Na ja, ich wollte Ihnen nicht nur diesen Orte, den Blick ins Universum von hier zeigen. Ich wollte Ihnen auch noch etwas erzählen."

„In Ordnung."

„Als wir vorhin getanzt haben, da hat die Band eins meiner Lieblingslieder gespielt. Es ist von Johnny Cash und seiner Frau June Carter Cash und heißt „The Loving Gift". Ich verbinde viel damit.

Zuerst einmal höre ich die Musik von Johnny Cash schon, solange ich denken kann. Er war schon berühmt, als ich geboren wurde. Doch später wurde es ruhiger um ihn und jetzt feiert er wieder ein Comeback.

Er hat viele Lieder mit seiner Frau zusammen gesungen. Wussten Sie, dass sie es war, die „Ring of Fire" geschrieben hat?"

„Nein."

„Sie schrieb es über ihre Gefühle zu ihm. Doch leider waren die beiden zu dieser Zeit nicht frei. Er war mit seiner ersten Frau verheiratet und sie mit ihrem zweiten Mann. Aber schon seit ihrem ersten Treffen wussten sie eigentlich, dass sie füreinander bestimmt waren."

„Sie glauben ans Schicksal, Mulder?"

„Ja. Die beiden sind ein gutes Beispiel dafür. Er hat über ein Jahrzehnt lang Drogen genommen, doch sie sah stets das Gute in ihm. Sie wusste, dass vieles nur Fassade war. Beide hatten viel erlebt, waren oft verletzt worden. Und so erkannte sie, dass auch er nur eine Mauer um seine Gefühle gebaut hatte. Sie wusste, dass er sie liebte, aber sie wusste auch, dass er sich dafür hasste, da er glaubte, ihr nie genug sein zu können. Er wollte sie glücklich machen und kam mit seinem eigenen Leben nicht klar.

Eines Tages kletterte er in eine Höhle. Dort wollte er sterben. Aber als er dort so in der Dunkelheit lag, erkannte er, dass nur Gott das Recht hatte, über seinen Todeszeitpunkt zu entscheiden. Und so fand er auch ohne Taschenlampe den Ausgang wieder. June wartete dort schon auf ihn.

In den nächsten Wochen machte er einen starken Entzug durch. June und ihre Familie halfen ihm dabei sehr.

Später heirateten die beiden. Obwohl sie schon zwei und er vier Töchter hatte, bekamen sie noch einen gemeinsamen Sohn.

Darauf bezieht sich die letzte Zeile des Songs „And you gave me a baby"."

„Das ist wunderschön, Mulder."

„Ja und es ist wahr. Die beiden haben viele Anläufe gebraucht, um zueinander zu finden, aber sie wussten stets, dass sie es eines Tages schaffen würden."

„Es muss schön sein, sich etwas so sicher zu sein."

„Sie wissen doch: I want to believe. Sie sind von uns beiden doch die gläubige Katholikin." Er grinste sie an.

„Mag sein."

„Und die Wege des Herrn sind unergründlich."

„Ja, aber das heißt doch, dass wir nie wissen, was er mit uns vorhat."

„Aber heißt das nicht auch, dass er heute Abend dafür gesorgt hat, dass dieses Lied gespielt wurde, dass ich an die beiden denken musste und Sie deshalb hierher gebracht habe?"

„Vielleicht, Mulder. Ich weiß es nicht."

Dabei sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen. Sie erinnerten sie an die Untiefen des Weltalls. Für sie erschienen sie unendlich, voll von Geheimnissen. Man wusste nie, was als nächstes passieren würde, und doch war man sich sicher, dass ständig etwas passieren würde, auch wenn man es nicht sah.

Mulder war froh, dass er sich entschieden hatte, sie an diesen Ort zu bringen. Und so war er mutig und griff erneut in seine Trickkiste.

Aus der Truhe holte er eine Gitarre.

Scully glaubte ihren Augen kaum. Mulder, ihr Mulder, der Agent, mit dem sie seit Jahren zusammenarbeitete, hielt in seiner Hand eine Gitarre.

Mit der anderen Hand schloss er die Truhe, auf welche er sich nun setzte.

Sie traute sich nicht, auch nur ein Wort über die Lippen zu bringen.

Was würde als nächstes passieren?

Sie bekam eine Antwort. Er begann, leise vor sich herzusummen, und stimmte dabei die Gitarre.

Dann sah er sie lächelnd an.

„Scully, wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob Sie auch noch ein anderes Lied kennen als das, was Sie mir damals im Wald vorgesungen haben."

„Mulder, Sie wollten, dass ich singe."

„Jepp. Und genau das würde ich mir jetzt auch wünschen."

Er sah ihr noch einmal tief in die Augen. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf seine Gitarre und begann mit einigen leichten Akkorden. Langsam wurde daraus eine Melodie.

Zuerst spielte und sang er einige Lieder, die sie noch nie gehört hatte. Ab und an machte er eine Pause, um ihr etwas zu den Liedern zu erzählen. Von wem sie waren, aus welcher Zeit sie stammten, wie es zu ihrer Entstehung gekommen war.

Nie hatte sie geahnt, dass er neben unerklärlichen Phänomenen noch ein anderes Hobby hatte, in dem er so gut war: Er wusste so viel über Musik, spielte wundervoll Gitarre und sang dazu noch himmlisch in seinem dunklen Bariton.

Langsam wechselte er zu bekannteren Liedern: Lady in Black, Wind of Change, Summer of 69, Country Roads, ...

Sie hatte bei den ihr bekannten Liedern ein wenig mitgesummt.

Nun machte er eine Pause, sah sie an.

„So wie der Abend für mich mit einem seiner Lieder begonnen hat, möchte ich ihn nun auch mit einem seiner Lieder ausklingen lassen."

Er schluckte.

„Ich denke, Sie kennen das, was nun gleich kommt."

Mit Absicht hatte er das Wort „kennen" benutzt und dafür das erwartete „Lied" weggelassen. Denn schließlich sprach er nicht nur von dem Lied selbst, was sie kennen würde.

Er baute darauf, dass sie seine Botschaft verstand.

Sie saß wie hypnotisiert da und nickte nur, als sie merkte, dass er auf ihre Zustimmung wartete.

Schon nach den ersten Takten und noch bevor Mulder zum Singen ansetzte, erkannte sie das Lied.

Ihr Verstand schaltete sich aus, sobald sie erkannt hatte, was ihr Partner ihr mitteilen wollte.

Als die ersten Worte von seinen Lippen kamen, saß sie noch immer wie erstarrt da.

Love is a burning thing  
And it makes a fiery ring  
Bound by wild desire  
I fell in to a ring of fire...

Beim Refrain handelte sie nur noch nach den Anweisungen ihres Herzens.

Sie stimmte mit ein.

I fell in to a burning ring of fire  
I went down, down, down  
And the flames went higher  
And it burns, burns, burns  
The ring of fire  
The ring of fire…

Mulder schaute ihr, während er spielte, in die Augen. Sie konnte seinem Blick nicht ausweichen. In ihnen würde er alle ihre Gedanken und Gefühle, die sie so lange weder ihm noch sich selbst eingestanden hatte, lesen können. Doch das war ihr nun egal.

Wenn das Herz den Verstand besiegt, ist alles, was übrig bleibt, die Wahrheit. Und die Wahrheit war, dass sie von ihm abhängig war.

Es war gefährlich. Es war wild und sie fiel und fiel und keiner konnte sie nun mehr aufhalten. Denn sie hatte erkannt, dass ihr und sein Herz miteinander verbunden waren. Es war albern, aber sie konnte ihren Gefühlen nicht mehr entfliehen.

The taste of love is sweet  
When hearts like ours meet  
I fell for you like a child  
Oh, but the fire went wild…

Wieder beim Refrain angekommen, rannen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen.

Es war, als wäre sie erst jetzt aus einem Traum, der sie gefangen gehalten hatte, erwacht.

Erst jetzt begann sie zu leben.

Alle ihre Gefühle überkamen sie auf einmal.

Doch nach all den vielen Jahren ohne Liebe fühlte sie sich endlich wieder lebendig.

I fell in to a burning ring of fire  
I went down, down, down  
And the flames went higher  
And it burns, burns, burns  
The ring of fire  
The ring of fire…

Die letzten Akkorde fielen Mulder schwer: Er sah, wie Dana weinte. Und auch wenn er wusste, dass es vor Freude war, da sie sich endlich ihre Liebe eingestanden hatten, tat es ihm weh, die Tränen zu sehen.

Als das Lied zu Ende war, legte er die Gitarre beiseite.

Er ging die wenigen Schritte, die sie nun noch trennten, auf sie zu.

Sie weinte noch immer, doch ihr Blick war klar auf ihn fixiert.

In diesem Moment gab es nur sie beide.

Keine Außerirdischen. Keine Verschwörung. Keine FBI-Regeln.

Er streichelte mit seiner rechten Hand über ihre Wange und wischte ihre Tränen weg, während er sie mit der linken zu sich zog.

Lange sahen sie sich in die Augen.

Dann endlich küssten sie sich.

Beide dachten an die Szene auf dem Flur. Beide dachten an die Milleniumsnacht.

Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden waren diese Erinnerungen verblasst.

Es gab keine Vergangenheit mehr. Denn von nun an sollte ein neuer Lebensabschnitt für sie beginnen.

Es würde nicht leicht werden...

doch die Wege des Herren sind unergründlich...

und weniger als ein Jahr später saß er am Bett seiner Frau und sang für sie...

„And you gave me a baby" …

**ENDE**

P.S. Diese Geschichte widme ich allen, die wie ich noch immer darauf warten.


End file.
